Lizzie's addiction
by venicequeen
Summary: Lizzie is suposed to be in college but she has a secret.When somthing happens she has to get help but who, now? A end is soon to come ;)
1. The accident sent by an angel

Lizzie tried makeing her way through the crowd. It was a normal Saturday night scene. A crowded smoke filled club with other punk teens. Her other junkie friends followed her through the crowd stumbling on every other person. The only reason they followed her was small, red, and sitting in the parking lot. .Her parent's never cought her and her lackies because when she couldn't get money for her addiction she would do things with the dealer in trade.  
  
The only diffrent thing tonight was that Jake was chasing her. She owed him so many favors and so much money he wanted her hurt or dead. Lizzie and her friends piled into her car and raced down the road.  
  
"Come on...call the cops..." She said with her head acheing. She hadn't had anything in a day and she was currently sober.  
  
"No way they'll get our stash." Her friend Stacie said.  
  
"You know a weird word? Staaaasssshhhhh..." Duran drowned.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and looked at the four way stop ahead. Jake's blue jeep was hidden at the stop. She keept speeding and when she was in the middle of the stop he pulled his car out and crashed hers agianst the wall. He got out of his smashed up jeep. Gazing at the small red car infront of him we went to the drivers side.  
  
"You owe me!" He yelled busting the glass and pulling Lizzie out of the car.  
  
"No let me go!" She yelled and kicked but he was much stronger. The two heard sierens.  
  
"Shit! Get in!" He pushed her into the ally and into a door. His tiny apartment smelled of garbage and old food. He pushed Lizzie on the old torn couch.  
  
"Help!!!!!Help, He-"She yelled but he gaged her and tied her.  
  
She couldn't help feeling exausted but she struggled. He pulled a needle out and stuck her. Lizzies eyes rolled back as she sank into a deep darkness.  
  
A few seconds later a light apeared and a figure. The figure was blurry but she could make out the wings and dress.  
  
"Help me! How will I get back with out dying?" Lizzie cried in her head.  
  
"You must first promise. Promise you will get help." Said a sweet light voice. It reminded lizzie of her childhood and child hood friends.  
  
"Ok I promise. Who are you? What are you?" Lizzie sniffled.  
  
"I am your gaurdian angel." Replied the voice.  
  
"Lizzie...wake up sweetie." Lizzie heard a voice from the outside world cry to her.  
  
"YOu must go back while you can. Now don't forget you promise. I'll see you soon!" Said the angel. 


	2. Sleeping Beauty awakes today

Lizzie opened her eyes. In the room she saw her mom and dad.  
  
"Your awake!" Her mom gasped and huged her.  
  
"Ouch..." She winced in pain."Whats wrong with me?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry...."Her mom asked her holding her hand.  
  
"You were in an accident and raped. The police are coming by tommorow to ask you some questions."  
  
Lizzie looked at her mother's worried face and at her father. She searched for a clue to what emotion he felt to her. Her next thought was Matt.  
  
"Mom, whats today?" She smeared her words a bit.  
  
"Its May 28th." Her mother replied.  
  
"Oh no..." Lizzie sobbed.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Her father asked with concern.  
  
"If your here then who's at Matt's graduation?" She said between sniffles.  
  
"No one." He said walking in wearing a gown and cap. He through his doploma on Lizzie's lap.  
  
"Matt....we explained this to you!" Their father said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Poor Lizzie, Poor sweet Lizzie. Can't you see? Can't you see she's a junkie! When she came back from parties why did you ignore it? You know as well as I did what was happening beacuse I could smell it on her breath the next morning!" He yelled as his sister sat in her bed.  
  
"Younge man that is enough!" Their mom yelled.  
  
" No mom...he's right..."Lizzie dried her tears."Mom...will you and dad please leave the room? I think I need to talk to Matt for a minute."   
  
"If you think your strong enough.." Her father pulled her mom out of the room.  
  
"Look Matt. I know we haven't got along most of the time and I haven't been much to look up to..." Lizzie held her brothers hand. In his eyes were anger and pain.  
  
"But starting now right here I'm cleaning up my act." She struggled to not cry.  
  
"Ok. By the way you owe me ten dollars." He snickered.  
  
"Huh?" She gave a look of confusion.  
  
"In the 8th grade you made a bet that I would get ten dollars if I graduated." He said.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'll get it to you soon..." She said yawning.  
  
"Well I can see you need your sleep...again. I'll take mom and dad home if you want so they don't bother you no more." He said.  
  
"Ok bye, Matt." Lizzie said closing her eyes.  
  
When Lizzie woke up again a nurse (or so she thought) was taking her blood pressure.  
  
"Excuse me, but you look familiar...." Lizzie stared at the face. The guy about her age checked the folder.  
  
" Lizzie? Is that you?" The guy asked looking closely.  
  
"I'm Lizzie but I don't know who you are." She said.  
  
"Its me Gordo." Said the guy. "I'm working on this floor."  
  
"Wow. Gordo you look exactly the same but so extremely different." She still remembered him as a 16-year-old.  
  
"Um thanks. So how are you feeling today?" He asked.  
  
"A little shaky. What's wrong with me?" She asked.  
  
"Well you have stitches on your forehead, a broken leg and we found a large amount of drugs in your blood test." He said flipping through her charts.  
  
"All right nurse Gordo..." She said feeling her head and looking under the blanket discovering a cast.  
  
"Actually, I'm doctor in training." He said.  
  
"Ok I only have one more question." She said looking around.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Where's the remote?" She smiled.  
  
"Aha...here." HE said handing her the remote on top of the TV. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"Ok if you need anything just press this." He said pointing to a nurse call button.  
  
"Thanks." She said changing the channels.  
  
She decided to catch the news.  
  
"Last night there was a car chase that ended in death, rape, and attempted murder.  
  
"Wonder who the losers were." Lizzie mumbled.   
  
"At 11:30 a small red car was being chased down the road where it was later cut off at the corner of Rose and Drift Av."   
  
The TV flashed photos of her car smashed and the street.  
  
"From what the police say the drive of the red convertible, Lizzie McGuire, was forced out where she was sedated and raped. Her two friends, Stacie Ramie and Duran Randell, were killed by the impact of the other vehicle."  
  
Lizzie's breathing sped up and tears began to flow. In her mind the words: Death, Rape and Attempted murder flowed through her thoughts and wrapped themselves around her head. 


	3. Checking inchecking up

Lizzie gathered her things and stuffed them in the bag. She was leaving the hospital but wasn't going home. Her parents were forcing her to move to East Coast Rehab center.   
  
"Lizzie are you ready to go?" Matt walked in.  
  
"Hey, all set. Are you taking me?" Lizzie asked picking up her bag.  
  
"Yes, I'll take that and meet you up front. The hot nurse is coming down the hall with a wheel chair to take you to my car." Matt grabbed her duffel bag and walked out the door and to his car.  
  
When Lizzie looked back out the door Gordo came in with a wheel chair for her.  
  
"Hey, ready to break out of this joint?" He said stopping the wheelchair in front of her bed doing a wheelie.   
  
"Yeah, where I'm goings not better thought." Lizzie said.  
  
"It will be in the long hall. Your tough, I know you can pull through." He gave her a smile.  
  
"Gordo if I ask you something...be completely honest ok?" She said as he sat down on her bed.  
  
"Ok sure, what is it?" He asked.  
  
Lizzie wanted to ask him did he ever love her but the words out of her mouth were: "Why didn't you save me?" She surprised herself having courage asking that.  
  
"Well on graduation you said you didn't want to see me or Miranda ever again. Lizzie, I don't know if this will make a difference or if you will believe me but it wasn't what it looked like." He said.  
  
"Really? Then tell me was that your evil twin brother on Miranda's lap taking her top off? " She said getting a headache.  
  
"Well Kate gave us some pills in our drinks and we never knew about the pills or what happened. I don't remember anything from that time but Ethan saw her slip us the pills and told us...well a little too late." He said looking into her eyes. There was a comfortable silence.  
  
"Am I going to stay here or are we going to burn rubber out of here?" She asked breaking him from the trance.  
  
While Lizzie was moving to the rehab center Miranda was miles away sitting in her dorm playing her guitar. Over the months she had recorded a demo, worked on her music performance and education degrees, and thought about her old friends. She was startled when she heard the phone ring. After she picked it up she turned on the mini TV to see the weather.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Miranda hey, the big man says he wants you to come to Las Vegas and perform at a club for him." Said her manager.  
  
"Great but I'm tight on money." She said.  
  
"We agreed that you would do it if he flew you first class out here and paid for your room."   
  
"Great when dose the plane leave?" She asked.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon at one meet me at the north east entrance, ciao." She heard and hung up.  
  
Miranda was headed down stairs to see her music professor but stopped dead in her tracks staring at the TV. The face looked familiar so she turned up the volume.  
  
"The girl has been transported by a family member to East Cost Rehab center after a horrible chase, rape and will be in court on the 29th for the possession of illegal drugs found in the young woman's car.  
  
Miranda didn't need to listen any more. She packed her bag, left a note for her roommate and headed to her car for a six-hour drive.  
  
When Lizzie and Matt arrived at the rehab center it was eleven thirty and they were late. The building was large and pink. It looked like a retirement center for old people in a way. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Hello I'm Deloris, I'm the receptionist. Are you visiting or checking in?" She asked with a smile.   
  
"Checking in." Lizzie said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Its ok dear, take this and fill it out." She said and pointed to a table with chairs.  
  
Lizzie and Matt sat down at the table and filled out the forms. Lizzie signed her name on five papers and Matt had to sign, as a witness to say it was a voluntary act of admission. Afterwards, Deloris showed Lizzie to her room.  
  
"Lizzie this is your roommate Sandra. Sandra this is Lizzie she's staying here for a while. I'll leave you to your unpacking. Mr. Jenkins will need to meet with you in ten minutes to start you file and talk to you." Deloris sat Lizzie's bags on the bed and walked out to the desk.  
  
"So what are you in here for?" Sandra asked sitting on her bed. The room was like a hotel room with a desk, bathroom, TV, and a phone. Sandra had short purple hair and was curled up wearing an old jogging suit.   
  
"Drugs, rape, and smashing the cutest car alive. You?" She tried to sound nonchalant as she sat down on he bed and looked out the window.  
  
"Alcohol, suicide and loving Jared." Sandra started staring out the window. "Jared was my god. Till she showed up. We were getting married and on our wedding day the priest said any objections, and he raised his hand and said he loved Cecile who was mothering his child. I ran out to a bar and seven hours later a janitor found me with my slit wrist." She didn't show her wounds.  
  
"That sounds like a familiar story..." Lizzie thought as she started unpacking.  
  
"Well its time to watch The Worlds Apart." She turned the channel to Soap TV.   
  
"Well, I'm going out bye." Lizzie escaped her roommate and went to the counselor's office.   
  
There she saw Mr. Jenkins who was the counselor.   
  
"McGuire, Lizzie?" He asked when she walked in.  
  
"Yeah, how-" She started  
  
"Did I know? I know all, see all and tell nothing." He laughed. "No, you're the only new person here today."  
  
"Oh." She said quietly.  
  
"Well, looking at you're file you were in an accident, admitted to drug use and was raped. You're in room seven fifteen with Sandra Owens. Tell me what do you think Sandra is in here for?" He asked.  
  
"She told me her fiancée was cheating on her and she tried to kill her self." Lizzie said quietly.  
  
"No. She's in here because she is a pathological liar. She picks up her life from her soap operas. I guess this week she's trying to be Savannah from The Worlds Apart?" He asked as Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Lizzie, do you want help?" He asked her leaning over the desk.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't check my self in just to make friends." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm feeling anger, resentment, and sadness. Why Lizzie? You were such a good girl." He said.  
  
"I'm not trying to be rude but do you talk fast for noise, security, or to just drive people crazy?" Lizzie asked him.  
  
"Ok Tim, its-" Lizzie heard from the door. "Timmy are you playing doctor again?"   
  
Lizzie saw a tall thin-balled man at the door. Timmy as the real doctor called him smiled.   
  
Lizzie had a feeling this would be a long six months. 


	4. a nice visit

Lizzie stared out the window at the lake. She had the headache from hell, from with drawl, said her counselor. It had been 48 hours since she had morphine, drugs, liquor or a cigaret. She didn't know how she'd get through this but had a feeling she would.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire, please come to the visiting station." Said the intercom.   
  
Lizzie walked down to the station and couldn't believe her eyes. It was Miranda standing there at the desk.   
  
"Miranda!" She squealed.  
  
"You're alive! I was so worried I saw the news and I freaked out." She hugged her so tight Lizzie thought she'd pop.  
  
"We need to talk. Lets go to the garden." Lizzie got the nurses permission while Miranda signed a book.  
  
"So. I saw Gordon." Lizzie said sitting down in a swing facing a dogwood tree.   
  
"How is he?" Miranda asked sitting next to her.  
  
"He's good. He looks good." She said quietly. A silence filled the lightly fragrant air.   
  
Lizzie burst into tears and put her head on Miranda's shoulder.   
  
"My life is so screwed up. I don't know if I can get it right again." She choked out.  
  
"Shhh...you can...just try..." Miranda hugged her.  
  
"I am but it's so horrible. The head aches, nausea, and mood swings..." Lizzie softly sighed drying her eyes.  
  
"I'll be here...don't worry..." Miranda told her with a smile.  
  
"Thanks and by the way, Im sorry about graduation. I should have let you explain." She told her.  
  
"It's ok...I would have done the same as you... I mean, you saw what you saw and it's in the past now. Say, when you get out, me, you and Gordon will rent a beach house and stay the whole summer if you get out as scheduled." Miranda purposed.  
  
"That sounds nice. I'd really like that." Lizzie smiled and got up. "It's time for my group meeting...I think we get cup cakes today..."  
  
"Don't want to miss that..." Miranda stood up and joked.  
  
"Yeah...that's truly the high light of this place...except watching the drug dogs crap on the lawn." They giggled and walked back inside.  
  
" I'm going to come back when I can ok?" Miranda said.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later." Lizzie hugged her and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Hey, wait, this is for you..." Miranda pulled a CD out of her purse. "I recorded it a month ago. Track 6 is devoted to you."  
  
Lizzie cried a bit and hugged her friend.  
  
When Lizzie made it back to her room she put the CD in and began to clean up the room.   
  
The song began with a light guitar and Miranda singing:  
  
Best friend, sister, buddy of mine,  
  
What have you done since you rushed out the door?  
  
Not all things are what they seem   
  
I'm sorry for the pain you feel  
  
But now I miss you,  
  
I know that's real.  
  
In my dreams you are there  
  
We both have love to share  
  
But now your gone  
  
and I just can't move on.  
  
Lizzie had to turn the cd off before she cried harder. She put on a new pair of clothes and went to her meeting. 


	5. Happily ever after

"Lizzie McGuire." Said the man at the podium. Lizzie gracefully walked to the podium.  
  
"Hello. My name is Lizzie and I have not had drugs in four years and seven months. I have been sober for four years and seven months. If it had not been for an accident, nor my friends, I would not be able to be here today, in front of you. I was in rehab for seven months. While there I found my self and straightened out my life. Also, in the sixth month I saw how many people need help and self actualisation. One boy, was just 16 and already screwing his life up the way I was. So, I decide on what to do when I got out. I applied for schooling and studied psychology. Now, as valedictorian of this class I can say I messed up but that's ok, as long as I learned from it. I am giving back what rehab gave to me and I am to begin a job as a teen help counselor at the Teen help home for neglected, abused, and troubled teens. So if there is anything any one can learn from my story it is don't give up because it's never too late and there will always be some one to care about you."  
  
Lizzie received her bachelor degree and stepped down. After the program Drew (her boyfriend for two years), Lizzie's family, Gordon's family and Miranda's family went to dinner.   
  
"Excuse me...we'd like to make an announcement." Miranda stood up and Ethan Craft stood up beside her.  
  
"Miranda and I have bought a house in the suburbs next to Lizzie and Drew, to start our family in 6 months." Ethan announced.  
  
"Huh?" Sam, Lizzie's dad asked.  
  
"She's pregnant!" Lizzie jumped up and hugged Miranda.  
  
"And I have something to say too." Drew said. "I've seen you over come the darkness and inspire people. I want a family with you and only you. Will you marry me, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire?" 


End file.
